Une fin inévitable
by Gabiielove
Summary: Si Bella n'était pas retourné chez elle après avoir sauté des falaises? Si elle avait passé la nuit chez Jacob...? L'histoire serait-elle différente? À vous de le découvrir... One shot


Note de l'auteur:

C'est un one shot que j'ai écris quand j'étais ado, je l'ai retrouvé sur mon vieux profil skyrock! Donc ça vous dit comme c'est vieux hihi. Alors je le publie ici pour ne pas qu'il se perde... Merci

Pour vous mettre en contexte, cette scène se produit juste après que Bella ait sauté des falaises. Elle a passé la nuit chez Jacob, et maintenant il l'a reconduit chez elle.

**Point de vu de Bella**

Nous revenions de La Push, ma gorge me brulait atrocement, je m'efforçai toutefois que cela ne paraisse pas trop, Jake s'en voulait déjà beaucoup. Il croyait que c'était de sa faute si j'avais eu cette idée suicidaire de plonger du haut des falaises. Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide pour mettre ma vie en péril !

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. On dirait que tu as froid, ajouta-t-il en remarquant que je tremblais légèrement.

\- Oui, oui, marmonnais-je d'une façon presque inaudible.

Ces derniers temps, je ne me forçais plus pour me faire entendre, sachant qu'avec l'aide de son ouïe surdéveloppée, il entendait chacune de mes paroles.

Je me mis à regarder pensivement par la fenêtre de sa voiture. Jacob conduisait rapidement, trop rapidement. Les maisons défilaient à une vitesse effroyable. Je regardai le compteur ; 160km/h !

\- Stop ! criai-je. Ralentis nom de Dieu !

\- Calme-toi, Bella, dit-il d'une voix calme, je conduis toujours comme ça, et je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, ni de contravention. Mes réflexes s'occupent de conduire pour moi tu sais, rajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Umphf, marmonnais-je, mécontente.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre ces paroles, et celles d'Edward, le jour où je lui avais avoué que je savais qui il était. Étrangement, ce souvenir ne raviva pas la douleur incandescente de ma poitrine, comme je m'y étais attendue. Puisque me rappeler de lui m'était tolérable en cet instant, je laissai le souvenir me submerger. Je me rappelai ma terreur, alors que j'étais encerclée par ces ignobles personnages, mon intense soulagement en voyant sa voiture faire un magnifique dérapage, par la suite il me suppliait presque de l'empêcher d'aller tuer cette bande de voyous, en lui racontant quelque chose d'insignifiant. Je me rappelais également son insistance pour que je mange quelque chose, au restaurent. La belle serveuse, à laquelle il n'a même pas servi un regard...

Je n'avais toujours pas mal, pourtant, je ne m'étais pas souvent autorisée ce genre de nostalgie, il fallait que je me reprenne avant que je me mette à pleurnicher devant Jacob ! Cette image mentale me fit rire distraitement, d'une petite voix, quoique suffisante pour que Jake l'entende. Il me regardait à présent comme si j'étais cinglée. Puis il soupira, sans faire de commentaire - étrange. Enfin, nous arrivâmes cher moi.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te tenir compagnie, demanda-t-il, plein de tendresse.

\- Non Jake, ça va aller je te le jure ! lui dis-je d'un ton légèrement exaspérer.

\- Si tu insistes... répondit-il.

Un soupçon de chagrin avait teinté ses paroles.

\- Va te reposer, tu dors debout !

C'était complètement vrai ! Ces yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts.

\- Non, de toute façon, je suis de garde ce soir.

\- Encore ! Mais quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois dit-moi ? repris-je, indiscrète.

\- Bella, c'est sérieux là ! Et j'espère que tu le sais, parce que sinon, là..., il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et se retourna vers moi, l'air un peu trop sérieux à mon goût. Te rends-tu seulement compte du danger que tu as couru ? recommença-t-il, furieux. Sais-tu à quel point elle était proche de toi, lorsque tu as sauté ? Il fît une pause, réfléchissant. Non, je ne crois pas, dit-il, répondant à sa propre question, la voix dure.

Quant à moi, j'étais bouche-bée. Proche de moi ? Lorsque j'ai sautée ? Impossible. Non, c'était impossible qu'elle fût près de moi à ce point. Malgré tout, je paniquais à ce moment-là, et je ne voyais pas grand-chose...

Mais j'ai vu quelques choses justement ! Mis à part l'eau et le ciel, j'avais aperçu un nuage rougeâtre, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Je réalisai à ce moment, que ce nuage, c'était elle. Ce sont ces cheveux que j'ai aperçus ! J'en frissonnai, Jake serais arrivé quelques instants plus tard, et elle m'aurait eue. Rien qu'à y penser, j'imaginais déjà mes derniers instants. Elle m'emmènerait loin du territoire Quileute, loin des loups garous. De mes loups garous. Elle me ferait mal, me torturerais. Elle me ferait souffrir avant de me tuer. Laurent me l'avait dit. Elle m'avait préparé une fin effroyable, et je le savais.

Durant mes réflexions, je n'avais pas remarqué que mes pas m'avaient mené jusque chez moi, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant la porte. Charlie n'était pas encore arrivé, ce que j'appréciais. Je voulais être seule en ce moment, pour réfléchir... et récupérer ! Quel tête je devais avoir ! J'avais dormi toute habillée, avec mes vêtements, trempés jusqu'aux os et sur le canapé de Jacob en plus. Je décidai qu'une douche serais une bonne idée. Je laissai l'eau bouillante couler doucement sur ma peau jusqu'à ce que je ressente de légers picotements. Je me brossai également les dents. Me brosser les cheveux fut une tout autre chose, ils étaient si emmêlés, que je brisai même une dent de mon peigne ! J'abandonnai bien assez vite cette bataille, perdue d'avance.

Je n'avais pas très faim lorsque je descendis à la cuisine, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je m'alimente, avec tout le sel que j'avais ingurgité. Je me fis donc un sandwich à la dinde, avec un grand verre d'eau (que je callai rapidement, évidement). Ma gorge était tellement sèche que je bus trois verres d'eau avant même de commencer à manger mon repas.

Je fis la vaisselle distraitement, je pensais à Jacob. Il était surprotecteur envers moi. Il avait besoin de repos, mais ne dormait pas. Pour moi. Je me sentais mal d'être la cause de tout de chamboulement. Ce vampire me chassait, moi. Personne d'autre. Elle ne chassait pas les Quileute. Je me sentais terriblement coupable de faire peser tout cela sur leurs épaules. Je me demandais également si le fait que Jake éprouve des sentiments à mon égard avait un quelconque lien avec le fait que la meute me protégeait. J'en déduis que oui.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Prenant quelques secondes avant de vouloir se ré ouvrir. J'avais besoin de sommeil. Charlie arriverait bientôt de toute façon, je ne voulais pas à avoir à lui expliquer... Mon visage.

« Il faisait clair, très clair. J'étais seule dans la clairière. Je sentais le soleil sur ma peau. C'était bon, très bon. Je me couchai sur le sol. J'étais bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti un tel bien-être. J'avais fermé les paupières, je profitais pleinement de ce moment.

Un bruissement de feuilles attira mon attention. Je me relevai sur un coude, pour mieux voir. Jacob était là, il était venu. Je me senti pleine de joie, une joie que je ne me reconnaissais pas. Il vint à moi, lentement. Trop lentement. Je me levai donc, impatiente. Je m'approchai de lui. Il me prit la main. Bizarrement, ce geste si intime ne me gênait plus du tout, je l'appréciais. Il porta ma main à son visage. J'approchai mon autre main de son cou. Nous étions très proche. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Je m'étais accrocher à lui, une main sur le visage, l'autre tenait fermement l'arrière de son cou. Il me prit par la taille, très lentement. Nous nous fixions mutuellement dans les yeux, j'approchai mon visage du sien, il fit de même. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin, j'eus l'impression que j'avais là, la récompense d'une longue attente. Je pouvais percevoir dans ce baiser, de la colère, de l'impatience. Et de l'amour. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, en parfaite synchronie. Je me détachai de lui pour respirer. Le détaillai du regard et lui dit enfin : '' Je t'aime Jacob.'' »

\- Hé ho ! Bella, réveille-toi ! me dit une voix, et je savais qu'il me faudrait assassiner celui qui la détenait, pour avoir osé me réveiller, alors que je faisais un si beau rêve. Allez, Bella au Bois Dormant !

Ce fut le déclic, j'avais reconnu cette voix, sa voix. J'aurais voulu que mon rêve continu, qu'il ne finisse jamais, et voilà que l'acteur principal de ce magnifique rêve était là, devant moi.

Je ne décidai de rien, mon corps le fit pour moi. J'ouvris les yeux, le détaillai d'un œil avide. Il fut surpris, quoique heureux, que je lui lance un tel regard, alors qu'il me réveillait. Je m'assis en tailleur, et ne dit qu'une seule phrase :'' Je t'aime Jacob.''

**Point de vu de Edward Cullen**

Je marchais dans une rue bondée. Il faisait chaud, malgré les nuages qui cachaient le soleil. Je sentis une vibration dans ma poche arrière. Encore. Je ne voulais pas répondre. J'en avais assez qu'ils me supplient de rentrer à la maison. Il ne se doutait sans doute pas de l'épave que j'étais devenu. C'est à peine si je pouvais penser correctement.

La vibration recommença de nouveau. Habituellement, ils ne se réessayaient pas. Ce devait être important. Mais je ne voulais pas répondre. Je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi j'étais si loin d'eux, pourquoi je m'éloignais. Mais d'un autre côté, il était rare qu'ils insistent à ce point.

Après la neuvième vibration, je me décidai à répondre. Je regardai l'afficheur. Alice. La seule qui ne m'en voulait pas. Elle était sans aucun doute la seule à pouvoir comprendre mon chagrin, sans ressentir sa perte aussi profondément que moi, cependant. Je répondis.

\- Quoi ? Dis-je d'un ton que je voulais féroce, pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne désirais pas être dérangé.

\- Il faut que tu saches quelque chose, commença-t-elle, d'une voix douce. Tu m'avais demandé de t'avertir si un truc de ce genre arriverait.

Je commençais à comprendre, elle me parlait de Bella, mais je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de ce que je lui avais demandé de faire.

\- Oui ? Lui intimai-je de continué, avide de renseignement.

\- Je vais être directe Edward, je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais je te l'avais promis alors...

Elle fit durer le suspense, durant d'interminable secondes, qui me parurent être des heures.

\- Allez Alice ! Crache le morceau je n'en peux plus! Lui dis-je d'une voix pratiquement suppliante. Tu sais bien qu'a cette distance, je ne peux pas lire tes pensées !

\- Et bien... Bella à un nouveau petit copain, Jacob Black. J'espère que tu te souviens de lui, c'est l'un des descendants d'Éphraïm Black. Donc un loup-garou. Tu voulais que je t'avertisse si elle était de nouveau heureuse, ou si elle courait un danger quelconque, je crois avoir tenu ces deux promesses.

Je fulminai. Un loup-garou ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête ! Aimant à danger, ce mot lui convenait parfaitement ! Et en plus elle l'aimait. Cette pensée me fit frémir. Comment était-il possible d'être en amour avec un être aussi répugnant... et malodorant ?

Je m'étais promis de me réjouir lorsqu'elle m'oublierait. Mais j'en étais incapable. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle se soit amourachée d'un loup-garou n'aidait certainement pas! Il fallait que j'intervienne, je ne devais pas laisser passer ça. Elle m'avait promis de ne rien faire de dangereux.

\- Edward ? Dis Alice, tu tiens le coup ?

\- Non.

Ce fut les dernières paroles que je lui dis avant de jeter mon téléphone portable dans le fond d'une poubelle.

Certes, je m'en voulais. Alice devait énormément regretter d'avoir tenu sa promesse. En temps et lieu, elle saurait que je lui suis reconnaissant, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le temps de réconforter Alice, il faut que j'empêche Bella d'avoir (encore) des ennuis. Mais en avait-elle vraiment ? Le doute s'empara de moi, je lui avais promis de ne plus me mêler de sa vie, pourtant, j'allais à l'instant me mêler de sa vie amoureuse. Mais qui étais-je pour faire une chose pareille ? Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher d'être à nouveau heureuse. Cela faisait déjà 6 mois environ que je l'avais laissé, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle arrivait de nouveau à être heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la faire souffrir de nouveau. Comment réagirait-elle en me voyant. La suppliant de ne pas aimer Jacob Black ? Elle devinerait sans mal que je l'aimais toujours. Et... peut-être même m'aimait-elle encore ? Plus que ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment pour ce cabot. Non. Je ne devais pas me bercer d'illusion. Je l'avais abandonné, et l'avais fait souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas faire recommencer ce cycle. Quoique cette situation était réellement dangereuse, s'il se fâchait, comme cela pourrait arriver à n'importe qui, s'il se transformait devant elle, en colère, elle serait sans doute blessée, ou même tuée.

Cette dernière penser fini de me persuader, j'allais aller à Forks. Je trouverais bien un moyen en chemin, de ne pas la faire souffrir.

Je décidai de courir jusqu'à l'aéroport, C'était beaucoup plus rapide qu'y aller en voiture. Arrivé là-bas, je ne fus pas surpris que le prochain vol pour Seattle fût déjà presque plein.

\- S'il-vous-plait, dis-je de ma voix la plus séduisante, il faut absolument que j'entre dans cet avion.

\- Je suis désoler, « Ce qu'il est beau nom de Dieu ! », mais je n'ai vraiment plus de place pour ce vol, mais il me reste encore des sièges pour le prochain vol.

\- Écoutez, je sais qu'il vous reste des places, je suis prêt à payer le double, pour que vous me donniez ce siège !

C'est vrai qu'il y avait deux réservations qui n'était pas encore arrivées, ils allaient surement appeler pour annuler. pensa-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Mais il y a justement une réservation qui vient d'être annulée ! dit-elle d'une façon qu'elle voulait subtile.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je, en lui desservant l'un de mes sourires ravageurs.

Elle bredouilla un merci, visiblement ébloui, en reprenant les paroles que Bella avait elle-même formuler un jour.

Il me semblait que les hôtesses prenaient encore plus leurs temps qu'à l'habitude. Elles arpentaient les allées pour s'assurer que les sacs rentraient bien dans les compartiments à bagages. Elles s'arrêtaient pour discuter avec les pilotes (un peu trop souvent à mon goût). Je me retins de leurs lancer plusieurs piques cinglantes, en me rappelant que le danger n'était pas encore là, et que c'était plus rapide que courir. Surtout que c'était plus rapide que courir ! L'avion décolla enfin, monta en flèche à une vitesse vertigineuse, qui ne me rassura toutefois pas sur la durée du trajet. En vue d'une longue attente, je décidai que j'avais tout mon temps pour réconforter Alice, par le biais du téléphone sur le siège en face de moi. L'hôtesse me dévisagea d'un drôle d'air, mais n'intervint toutefois pas.

\- Edward ! dit Alice, évidement au courant que j'allais l'appeler. J'accepte tes excuses !

\- Bon et bien, puisque tu es au courant que je ne t'en veux pas, je voudrais que tu me promettes encore une chose.

\- Oh non ! se plaignit-elle, je voulais la revoir moi aussi ! Et donner une bonne racler à ce sale cabot !

\- Alice, ce n'est pas de tes affaires, lui dis-je, et puis ma visite ne fera que lui faire de la peine. Si tu es là, ça ne fera qu'ajouter à sa douleur future.

\- Mais... !

\- Non Alice, la coupai-je, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller.

\- D'accord, obtempéra-t-elle, mais je veux que tu me promettes que toi, tu ne feras rien de stupide.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Alice, dis-je dans un murmure. Il faut que je te laisse maintenant, nous allons bientôt atterrir.

\- Fait attention, dit-elle, suppliante.

Je ne répondis pas, et raccrochai.

L'avion commença à s'incliner, et je savais maintenant, qu'il me faudrait beaucoup de volonté pour ne rien faire de stupide. Si Alice m'avait demandé de le lui promettre, c'est qu'elle m'avait vu faire quelque chose dans le genre.

Lors du débarquement, je commençai à douter de mes motivations, d'un côté ; la savoir en sécurité mais malheureuse, et de l'autre ; heureuse, mais en danger constant. C'était quasiment 50\50, mais la savoir en danger m'était intolérable.

Je m'étais à peine rendu compte que j'avais couru jusqu'à Forks. Je reconnaissais tout, mais pas seulement les arbres et le paysage, mais les endroits où nous marchions ensemble. Les endroits où nous nous sommes embrassés. Non ! Je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant, il fallait que je contienne mes émotions, pour ne pas flancher.

Je m'arrêtai derrière un buisson, devant sa maison. Je sentais son odeur, elle me brûlait la gorge, mais je réussi à l'ignorer aussi facilement qu'i mois, à ma plus grande surprise. Elle sentait le freesia, une odeur que je vénérais totalement. Je me rendis compte que je me dirigeais vers sa maison seulement lorsque je sentis que son odeur devenait plus forte, plus présente. Je savais ce que j'allais faire maintenant, je devinais aisément que je ne pourrais plus reculer, lorsque je la verrais. Je regardai ma Lotus, il était environ 6 heures du matin, elle dormait probablement encore. Je décidai de reprendre ma vieille habitude, en me faufilant par sa fenêtre.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis sa respiration, que je me rendis compte qu'elle ne dormait plus. Sa maison sentait mauvais. Les loups garous (ou le loup-garou) avaient dû passer beaucoup de temps chez elle. La frustration me fit grogner un peu trop fort. Sa respiration s'arrêta soudainement. Elle m'avait entendu grogner, elle avait dû faire le rapprochement sans mal. Bella savait que j'étais là. Je fus surpris en l'entendant reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Satané hallucination, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Cette phrase me surpris, comme ça elle avait des hallucinations ? de moi en plus ? Une bouffée d'espoirs m'envahit, elle avait sans doute encore des sentiments forts à mon égard, si elle avait des hallucinations de moi. Sans réfléchir, je me ruai à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Je ne fis presque pas de bruit. Elle s'affairait à ranger des vêtements dans son bureau, et elle était plus ou moins habillée. Le désir de m'approcher d'elle était intense, je voulais la prendre par la taille, embrasser ses cheveux en broussailles, lui murmurer à l'oreille que je l'aimais, et l'embrasser, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Ne pas devoir m'arrêter, ne pas stopper son désir, et lui faire plaisir. Dans mon émerveillement, je ne m'étais pas rendis pas compte qu'elle s'était retournée vers moi. Elle me contemplait avec des yeux ronds. Elle magnifique, même avec cette expression d'hébétude sur le visage. Ses genoux flanchèrent, et je fonçai vers elle pour l'empêcher de se fracasser la tête sur le plancher. Le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour une commotion.

Maintenant, je la touchais, elle était dans mes bras, et elle me fixait, tout comme moi.

\- Edward ? murmura-t-elle, est-ce bien toi ?

**Point de vu de Bella Swan**

\- Edward ? murmurai-je, est-ce bien toi ?

\- Oui, Bella, c'est moi, me dit-il en un souffle.

Je retins un gémissement, il était là, contre toute attente. Il me tenait dans ses bras, et me fixait dans les yeux. Ma malheureuse mémoire d'humaine ne m'avait pas permis de me rappeler à quel point il était magnifique, ces yeux mordorés, sont teint blanchâtre, et même son odeur. Il était magnifique. Tous les mois qui s'étaient écoulés, toute la peine qui m'avait habitée, mon amour pour Jake, tout cela ne signifiait plus rien, maintenant qu'il était près de moi. Je dus malheureusement me ressaisir, parce que je savais que lui, ne ressentais pas la même chose pour moi.

\- Réponds-moi Bella, me murmura-t-il, voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Il parut hésiter, comme si je lui rappelais un détail déplaisant.

\- Alice m'a prévenu, pour les loups garous.

\- Ah !

J'étais un peu déçu, il n'était pas revenu pour les raisons que j'espérais. Et une fois qu'il m'aurait mis en garde contre les éventuels dangers qu'ils représentaient pour moi, il repartirait, me faisant mal, encore une fois.

Il me regardait avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. Comme s'il attendait de moi que je réagisse autrement.

\- Elle m'a également dit pour Jacob Black, lâcha-t-il soudainement avec une pointe de colère.

J'étais bouche-bée, si je n'avais pas reconnu son expression d'avant, celle-là, je la connaissais par-cœur. Cette expression avait souvent teinté son visage lorsqu'on passait près de Mike Newton, ou de n'importe qui ayant eu des vues sur moi. Il était jaloux. Là, j'étais réellement perdu. Oui, j'avais des sentiments pour Jake, je ne le niais pas. Mais mes sentiments pour Edward étaient d'autant plus puissants.

\- Bella, réponds-moi, s'il te plait.

\- Je... je ne sais... sais pas quoi te dire ! bredouillai-je.

\- Bella, il ne faut pas que tu fréquentes ces gens-là, ils sont dangereux et peuvent blesser leurs entourages.

Je faillis protester, mais plusieurs images s'imposaient déjà à mon esprit. Je voyais Paul, prêt à me sauter dessus à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Je voyais également le visage d'Émilie, si beau autrefois, mais détruit, par son amoureux lui-même.

Il parut prendre mon silence pour un acquiescement. Il se rendit compte qu'il me tenait toujours dans ses bras, et fit mine de me relâcher. Je m'accrochai à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, pas aussi tôt.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air fâcher par ce que je viens de te demander, me dit-il, brisant le silence de mort qui s'était installer.

\- Je ne suis pas fâcher, lui dis-je d'une voix faible. De toute façon, c'est plus sécuritaire pour moi, de trainer avec des gens capables de me protéger.

L'expression sur son visage passa de l'incompréhension, à l'incompréhension totale.

– Pourquoi devraient-ils te protéger ? Je peux bien comprendre que tu sois très maladroite mais... dit-il, en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas ? Lui dis-je, étonnée.

\- Non, de quoi devrais-je être au courant ? me demanda-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Je voulais qu'il reste, mais s'il savait que les loups garous devaient rester avec moi presque en permanence, il pèterait un plomb, et s'en irait.

\- Bella, dit-moi. Le suspense est intolérable.

\- Victoria, la compagne de James, me traque. Elle s'est dit que vu que tu avais tué son compagnon, elle devait faire de même pour ta ... compagne. Mais elle ignore sans doute que les choses ont changés entre nous. Pour toi en tout cas, pensai-je.

Il ne répondait pas. Il s'était figé, comme seuls les vampires en étaient capables.

\- Décidément, j'ai laissé beaucoup de problèmes derrière moi, lorsque je suis parti.

\- N'était-ce pas ça le but ? Vous n'êtes surement pas partie pour mon bien en tout cas.

Il parut sidéré par mes paroles. Comme si je venais de proférer la plus abominable des injures.

\- Non, Bella. Tu n'as rien compris ! Je suis parti pour ton bien justement !

Là, c'était moi qui devait avoir pris une expression d'incompréhension totale !

\- Comment ça, pour mon bien ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Mais n'est-ce pas si évident ? Je ne t'apportais que des ennuis, d'abord James, ensuite Jasper (il frémit à ce souvenir). L'effet que j'avais sur toi était catastrophique. Je suis parti parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Et apparemment, je me suis trompé. Encore.

\- Tu n'es pas parti parce que tu ne m'aimais plus ?

Il soupira.

\- Bella, soupira-t-il. Tu m'as vraiment cru ? Lorsque j'ai dit que je ne t'aimais plus ? J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir te mentir comme un arracheur de dents pendant des heures afin de semer le doute en toi. J'ai menti et je le regrette. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée, et je le suis parce que ça n'a servi à rien. Je suis navré de n'avoir pas pu te protéger de ce que je suis. J'ai menti pour te sauver, et ça n'a pas marché.

\- Stop, murmurai-je, si tu as menti, ça veut dire que...

Je ne réussis pas à terminer ma phrase. Il m'aimait encore, à l'époque. Je dus lutter pour ne pas céder à l'espoir. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte que ce qu'il me disait en ce moment, me ferait espérer.

\- Bella, dit-il, soudainement sérieux, comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ? Si ce n'est que pour te garder en vie. Ça aurait été égoïste de ma part de rester, seulement pour mon propre bonheur.

Cette annonce me mis à rude épreuve. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près d'espérer. Je me décidai à mettre ce que je voulais savoir sur le tapis, pour en être certaine une bonne fois pour toute, mais il me devança.

\- Tout à l'heure, lorsque je te touchais, tu t'es montré si distante, mais pourtant toujours la même. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que j'arrive trop tard ? Parce que je t'ai tellement blessée ? Parce que tu es passée à autre chose, comme je le souhaitais ? Ce serait... légitime, et je ne contesterai pas ta décision. Alors, s'il te plait, ne m'épargne pas. Dis-moi juste maintenant si tu peux encore m'aimer ou non, malgré tout ce que je t'ai imposé, dis-moi...

\- Tu parles d'une question idiote.

\- Réponds-y, s'il te plait.

Je le fixai longuement, énormément proche d'espérer. Je me demandais s'il mesurait la portée de ces paroles, de ce qu'elles me faisaient penser. J'étais à présents presque certaine qu'il m'aimait encore, mais je n'avais pas le courage de m'en convaincre. Je me décidai, devant son regard insistant, à lui dire la vérité.

\- Je ressentirai toujours la même chose pour toi, finis-je par murmurer, bien sûr que je t'aime, tu n'y changeras rien.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Il s'approcha de moi avec une lueur dans l'œil. Me pris par le cou, et approcha ces lèvres des miennes. Il m'embrassait avec une avidité nouvelle, et je lui répondais avec tout l'amour que je pouvais. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, son haleine froide, rafraichissant ma bouche. Ce n'est que lorsque je me séparai de lui, que me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas seuls.

\- Bella ? murmura une Jacob, visiblement sous le choc.

**Point de vu de Jacob Black** (5 minutes plus tôt)

Je ne tenais plus en place. Cela faisait maintenant presque 24 heures que Bella et moi nous étions embrassés. Je n'avais pas vraiment réussi à dormir, mais ça m'était égal. Je ne sais pas quel mot je pourrais attribuer aux sentiments qui font rage en moi. Passion. Amour. Impatience. Peut-être tout ça en même temps.

Je regardai mon réveille-matin, 6h45. Je m'étais promis d'attendre au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 7h30, pour aller la chercher. Une heure décente pour débarquer chez elle quoi. Je descendis en bas, Billy dormait encore. Mais comment faisait-il pour dormir aussi bien ?

Je fis les cents pas dans mon salon pendant environ 30 minutes, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse d'attendre. Bella était matinal de toute façon ! Le trajet me sembla soudain beaucoup plus long qu'a l'habitude. Sans doute parce que j'avais très hâte de la revoir, à cause des choses que nous nous étions dit la veille. J'arrivai enfin devant chez elle, j'ouvris la portière et inspirai un grand coup. Pouah! L'odeur, que j'avais inhalée à plein poumons, m'avait tordu l'estomac. Sous le choc, je n'avais pas encore fait le rapprochement entre l'odeur, et la buveuse de sang.

C'est en courant (et tremblant) que j'entrai dans sa maison. L'odeur se faisait plus forte près de sa chambre. J'entendis des voix, une voix en particulier. Je m'arrêtai net. Cullen était dans cette pièce. Je décidai d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, furieux... et jaloux. Je réussi à percevoir des bribes de conversations.

\- Je ressentirai toujours la même chose pour toi, murmura Bella, bien sûr que je t'aime, tu n'y changeras rien.

Ces mots me firent mal, elle m'avait dit pratiquement la même chose la veille. À croire qu'elle aimait changer d'avis. Malgré ma peine et ma colère, je décidai d'entendre la réponse d'Edward, rien que penser à son nom, me dégoutait.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. dit-il, également dans un murmure.

Je pouvais entendre leurs bouches s'effleurer, leurs langues s'affoler. Je voulais partir. Fuir. M'en aller loin d'ici, sans jamais m'arrêter. Mais je n'en avais, ni le courage, ni la force. J'ouvris la porte, pensant que j'avais droit à au moins une explication. Ensuite je partirais.

\- Bella ? dis-je d'une voix brisée, ce n'est qu'alors que je remarquai que des larmes avaient roulées sur mes joues.

Elle se retourna, me faisant désormais face. Elle était surprise, malgré le fait que je lui avais dit que je passerais. Je la scrutai, attendant une réponse. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai qu'elle avait pleuré. Cette sangsue était visiblement machiavélique.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, je pris les devants, en ayant toutefois pris une grande bouffée d'air auparavant. Que je regrettai aussitôt. Maudit buveur de sang !

\- Bella, commençais-je doucement, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ... je, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne sais pas.

Elle baissa les yeux, j'avais trouvé sa réponse plutôt maigre, mais je savais que c'était réellement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Moi, je crois que tu étais à l'instant en train d'embrasser ton ex petit-ami de buveur de sang, auquel tu auras préalablement dit que tu l'aimais, sans compté le fait que tu m'as dit environ la même chose hier matin ! lui dis-je d'un seul souffle, rouge de colère à présent.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle s'en voulait. Je remarquai que la sangsue s'était éloignée d'elle, je ne compris pas son geste. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais sans doute voulu démontrer que désormais, c'est moi qu'elle aimait. C'était stupide comme pensée, mais je n'avais pu retenir cette idée d'assaillir mon cerveau. Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air. Je me rappelai alors une chose que Bella m'avait dite, il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Il acquiesça distraitement, comme si je le lui avais demandé à haute voix.

\- Edward, pourrais-tu partir un moment s'il-te-plait ?

Je comprenais que le « un moment », voulait tout dire. C'est moi qui partirais, pas lui. Étrangement, cette pensée me fit beaucoup moins mal que ce que j'ai ressentis lorsque je les ai surpris à s'embrasser. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle osa enfin s'approcher de moi. Elle garda toutefois une distance polie.

\- Jacob, je... je... ne sais vraiment pas quoi... te dire, bégaya-t-elle

\- Ne dis rien, j'ai tout compris de toute façon. Murmurai-je.

\- Non, je veux t'expliquer, je ne veux pas que tu partes en pensant des mensonges ! me supplia-t-elle.

Comment résister ?

\- D'accord, mais je ne te promets pas de rester jusqu'à la fin.

Je m'efforçais de garder une voix stable, sans trémolo.

\- Pour commencer, je ne veux pas que tu croies que ce que j'ai dit hier, n'était que mensonges. Oui, je t'aime Jacob. Mais pas autant que je l'aime, lui. Je suis désolée de la peine que cela te cause, je suis consciente que je suis un monstre d'oser t'infliger cela, et je peux t'assurer que je m'en voudrai toujours...

\- Stop Bella, n'en dit pas plus, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas t'entendre te flageller à cause de moi. Je crois, par exemple, que je supporterais sans doute que tu me dises pourquoi il est revenu... pourquoi maintenant ?

Affirmation fausse. Mais c'était sans doute mieux que de l'entendre se rabaisser. Et, de plus, je voulais rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible.

\- En fait, commença-t-elle, hésitante, il est revenu à cause... de toi. Il a pris peur quand Alice l'a averti d'un avenir possible entre nous (elle guetta une réaction de ma part, comme je ne réagissais pas, elle continua), il a pris peur en apprenant que tu étais un loup-garou. Voilà.

Il y avait une faille à son histoire, même s'il se serait inquiéter pour elle, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Franchement... je ne tenais pas à le savoir.

\- Bella, je crois que je vais partir. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Mais sache que nous ne pourrons plus te protéger si la sangsue reste dans les parages. Rappelle-toi, le traité, ajoutai-je voyant son étonnement.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle, je t'aime Jacob.

Pourquoi elle me disait cela ?

\- Mouais. Salut !

J'étouffai mes gémissements jusqu'à la voiture, ou je me laissai allez. Je l'avais trop laissé parler, et elle m'avait fait mal. Je conduisis jusqu'à la forêt la plus proche, et laissai mes instincts lupins prendre le dessus. La chaleur se répandit le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et je me sentis exploser. Une énième paire de soulier brisé...

FIN


End file.
